Harry Potter: Will It Be Me Or Her?
by rustyTkettle
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Victoria Weasly, split up. when the new girl arrives the boys are hooked. the new girl had put a spell on teddy and victoria needs him back. will he love her afterwards she has fixed everything?


**Harry Potter:**

**Will it be me or her?**

Chapter one

First Day Back:

"VICTORIA!" called Hermione "Come down stairs and get your breakfast." She ran down the stairs with her boots tied in a knot and hanging over her neck, "Coming Hermione!" Victoria replied. She had been staying at her aunty's for the week.

It was her first day back at school; she was looking forward to seeing her boyfriend Teddy Lupin. "Hugo no, what are you doing..?" called Hermione. Hugo was trying to eat the contents of his nappy

Victoria ran into the kitchen, grabbed her toast, placed it in her mouth, shoved her glossy, black boots on and took a bite out of the toast, then kissed her aunt 'Bye'. She ran to her broomstick. She made sure no-one was looking, jumped on and flew off to the famous Hogwarts.

As she got there, Ted was waiting for her in his scruffy, dirty uniform. "Teddy… you look disgraceful," she told him; Victoria took Teddy in to the music room. She got her dark brown comb out of her red, glossy satchel, that ted had got her for her birthday. "Ohhh Vics, come on I don't look that bad." After she combed his hair, she tucked his brown sauce stained top in to his trousers and she then went through his bag to find his neat folded jumper that Ginny had folded earlier that morning. Vic shoved it in to his arms and he put it on.

KNOCK, KNOCK at the classroom door. "Vicky are you in there, class is starting in two minutes." She kissed Ted 'goodbye' and left the room, Ted left the room two minutes after she did. He knew he would not get into trouble.

Chapter two

Her:

"Right students, today we have a new student," explained Professor McGonagall "Her name is Sophia Millos".

She had long, straight, blonde hair. She was not in school uniform.

All the boys in the assembly hall had their mouths open wide like a room of babies wanting to be fed. Victoria turned to look and Ted, he too looked like a baby. She kicked his leg, "Owe!" he mumbled, and then Vic saw that the chair next to him was the only empty space.

"Sophia, you can sit next to Ted Lupin in the 4th row back," instructed McGonagall.

…

It was break, and Victoria and Teddy were sitting next to each other, but Teddy was not paying attention and was staring at Sophia. Sophia looked at him and called him over. As Teddy walked over he felt weak in the knees. "You don't need her, come to me." Teddy walked back over Victoria and surprisingly dumped her.

Vic's eyes brimmed with tears. To hide the humiliation Victoria ran into the girl's dormitory but to her surprise the door was locked. After 57 minutes Teddy and Sophia walking up the moving staircase, rage filled Vics mind then she leapt at Sophia hitting her. Teddy just stood there trying to rip Sophia off Vic. Victoria picked up blonde's wand and check her it to see what the last spell she used… she had used a mind charm on 'TEDDY LUPIN'!

"You little swine," Sophia exclaimed "how dare you take my wand" she snatched the stick off Vic and went into Gryffindor's room.

Chapter 3:

Time to figure it out

"Professor Slughorn, are you in there? It's Victoria Weasley,"

She opened the classroom door and siting at a desk was the professor, he lifted his left hand and waved, he didn't speak because he had an ultra-sour lollypop in his mouth.

Victoria walked over to a mountain of 'How to reverse a mind charm?' books she took the oldest book and sat down at her study desk. Just as she put herself in her sticker covered chair Slughorn left the room.

Vic skimmed the pages of chapter 887 'How to reverse a love charm on the mind.'

"Perfect," she said in her mind "just what I need".

It took her 3 hours to understand what she had to do, to get her Teddy back.

Chapter 4:

Time to reverse

8:35 and it was time everyone had to tidy up the rooms.

"Sophia Millos!" called Victoria

"What!"

"Never mind," Victoria carried on.

DING, DING, DING! Time for the students to go down to the food hall. Whilst going down the revolving stair case, Victoria bumped into Teddy.

"Emantosapa." Vic muttered under her voice. Then all of a sudden, gold dust formed a cloud around Teddy's head. Then he fell. After 59 minutes Teddy came round. He stood up.

"Victoria, Sophia!" he said.

He loved them both and the girls could tell that by his eyes.

"So," Victoria said "will it be me or her?"

"Sophia," he said "my love is no longer for you, it is for Vic."

Teddy turned to look at Victoria, the love of his life. Vic's and Teddy's eyes brimmed with tears.

…

Straight after assembly, a kiss to finish of the day could never hurt. Finally Teddy got the kiss he was waiting for, the one to remember.


End file.
